Chocolate, Cheese, and Watches
by Triaxx2
Summary: Kim and Shego are called to Switzerland to work security for a women's rights conference, but discover that it's not entirely what it seems. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim, or Shego, or anything else related with Kim Possible, but all the OC's are mine.

* * *

Shego found herself gripping the seats nervously as the plane touched down. Kim stared at her. "I thought you flew all the time?" She asked.

"So?" Shego asked through clenched teeth. "I've always hated landing." The engines began to whine as they went into reverse, decelarating and coming around towards the gate. Kim chuckled, and watched out the window.

"So this is Swizterland." Kim grinned. "Warmer than I thought it would look."

"It is, if only because it's summer." Shego nodded. "Once we reach higher altitudes, it's almost perpetual winter." She grinned. "Excellent for two things."

"And those are?" Kim asked, as they stepped towards the exit.

"Skiing, and watching skiers." Shego grinned.

"We're here on business." Kim pointed out.

"Only for a week." Shego smiled widely. "I notice you didn't mention it was only a one week conference." Kim looked away, whistling.

"The harm in that is?" Kim asked with a slight smile, as she turned back.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Shego asked with a grin. "I mean I extracted a promise that he wouldn't leave, but can we trust them not to kill themselves while we're gone for two weeks?" She asked.

"I doubt they'll kill themselves." Kim replied, as they approached customs. "It'd take a lot to make them die from exhaustion." Shego gave her a flat stare.

"I was actually thinking of burning the house down." She replied just as flatly. "Now you've given me something else to worry about."

"Don't worry, as soon as we reach the hotel, I'll take your mind off the worries." Kim grinned, setting her bag on the table, and handing over her passport.

"Gee, thanks." Shego retorted sarcastically.

The ride to the hotel didn't take as long as expected, and they checked in without problem. The meeting with the client was scheduled long enough after arrival, that there was ample time for a shower. Even one not taken alone. Emerging from the larger bedroom of the suite, Kim glanced at Shego.

"Do I look professional enough?" She asked. Dressed in a dark blue shirt, and jeans, along with boots, and a heavy jacket, she turned around.

"Fit to kill. And me?" She was wearing combat fatigues.

"You look militant." Kim grunted. "Aren't we supposed to have radioes and jacket's marking us security?"

"You'll probably get them when you get there. If you're supposed to be wearing the jackets that is." Genny answered. Both jumped.

"I thought you were still at the house." Shego asked. Kim nodded.

"Keeping an eye on the boys." She added.

"I was, but they don't need a chaperone." Genny dismissed it with a wave. "Besides, you guys are probably going to have some fun after the conference ends, aren't you?" She smiled.

"How did you know that?" Kim asked.

"Hello, supercomputer for a brain." Genny answered, tapping her forehead. "Besides, I won't tell." She grinned. "Adam's boring when left to his own devices."

"Alright, you can tag along. You going to help us with the job?" Shego asked.

"Of course, why else would I have come before you started work?" Genny grinned. The door buzzed.

"Miss Possible? Miss Shego?" A voice called. "The limo is here for your appointment."

"Thank you, tell them we'll be right down." Kim called back through the door.

"Yes ma'am." Genny's brow knitted, as if she was thinking.

"There's still someone there. Three someones." Genny warned. The door exploded inward, but the three charging thugs were met with a blast of Shego's powers, knocking them across the room, and back into the opposite wall. Shego released her powers, letting the thugs drop to the floor. A pair of guards appeared a bit later, after Kim called security, and carted the three away, to wait for the police. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Kim asked, after hitting the speaker button.

"Miss Possible?" The voice asked.

"Yes?" Kim replied.

"Are you ready to go? Our chopper will be arriving in five minutes." The voice asked.

"Actually, we were attacked, and need to stay and talk to the police." Kim replied.

"We know, they were working for us. We wanted to see if your reputation was an exxageration or not. Having seen it, we're happy to welcome you aboard. My name is Sandra Ifalin. I'll be waiting for you at our chopper pad. I want to apologize in advance for our pilot, she's a bit of a foul mouth. How many of you are coming?" Sandra asked.

"Shego, and I, and the Genesis hoverpad. The latter will follow the chopper." Kim replied.

"I'd rather it didn't." Sandra replied. "I don't trust artificial intelligences."

"Fine, screw you then." Genny snapped. "You can deal without my enhanced security measures."

"Was that?" Sandra questioned.

"That's Genny, she's got a bit of attitude." Kim replied with a laugh. "Believe me, you can trust her."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it Miss Possible. Just remember, if anything goes wrong, it's on your head." The line clicked as the phone was hung up. Shego stared at it for a moment.

"Awfully rude, isn't she?" Shego asked. Kim nodded.

"Yeah, and she sounds nervous. I wonder why?" She added.

"Incoming chopper. I guess it's time to go find out." Genny replied.


	2. Chapter Two

WWLAOS: This entire thing is actually being written with a new continuity in mind, since I've started re-writing the first two stories in this timeline to make real sense, instead of just throwing the characters together because I felt like it. That's how it should have been from the get go, but the original got deleted, and it came out awful in the second writing. As for Genny, I feel bad about that, she's my favorite character from this universe. She is powerful, but she is a war machine at her basic level. She was adapted for Adam's use after market, so she's going to be more powerful than an off the shelf model. However, fighting inside the complex is going to limit her abilities.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were in the chopper, on the way to the site of the conference. It was hidden deep in the mountains, away from prying eyes. About four miles from the location, the Kimmunicators signal alarm went off. Kim stared at it. "What happened to my signal?"

"It's the mountains lady, they block most cell signals." The pilot, a burly woman, who appeared easily capable of tucking both Kim and Shego under one arm without much difficulty, replied. A near black haired brunette, the woman was not exactly what either would call pretty, but there was a radiance to her, that couldn't be described as anything but calm confidence. For some reason, it made Shego nervous, though Kim seemed unbothered by it. Unable to relax, Shego settled for calming her mind, by reciting a chant. She opened her eyes, as the chopper began to descend towards hangar on the side of a mountain. The chopper landed, and a pair of women moved out across the pad to meet them. The shorter blond was in an evening dress, and an over coat, a diamond necklace could be seen flashing off her neck, as they walked. The other was wearing a parka, and overalls, along with an AK-74 variant on a shoulder strap. Kim and Shego stepped out of the chopper, as Genny appeared on the platform beside them.

"Miss Possible. Miss Shego." The blond greeted them. "This is Guinevere, my personal bodyguard." Guinevere snickered, and received a sharp blow from the other woman's elbow. "She's a bit pushy, but she knows her job. I am Sandra's assistant, Ilene."

"You can call me Gwen." The large, red headed woman nodded.

"I'm Kim, and this is Shego." She pointed to herself, and then to Shego. She smiled. "And this is Genny." She pointed to the tall, now silver and pink haired avatar. She was wearing a somewhat tighter version of her usual tanktop, and full length jeans, but she was also barefoot. Ilene swallowed visibly. Genny bowed.

"I am the holographic avatar of the command interface for the Genesis class, command and control pad, Mark one, software version one, AI version one. Explains why the shortening, doesn't it?" She grinned. The other two blinked for a moment, and then stared at her. Shego leaned over.

"Ixnay on the okes jay." She grunted under her breath. Genny nodded, sighing in disappointment.

"This way if you would please." Ilene said after a moment. The three girls nodded, and followed the pair. Genny didn't seem to want to shut up, and began a running commentary.

"So, that doesn't look like a standard issue AK-74, is it?" She asked Gwen at one point.

"No, it's modified with a to allow for an under barrel grenade launcher, or a magnetic beacon launcher. The latter is too big to fit on the standard grenade mount. It is also .50 caliber, for penetration." Gwen answered. Genny laughed, as if it was something funny, but thankfully Shego noted, didn't say anything about it. The commentary then drifted to the construction of the mountain facility. Shego was listening as intently as Genny was. She could also see Kim memorizing the architecture of the facility, and the route through it.

"And this, is Sandra's office. One moment please." Ilene smiled, and crossed to her desk. She pressed a button, and there was a buzz.

"Yes Ilene?" Came the same haughty voice from earlier.

"Your guests are here." She returned.

"Good, bring them in." Sandra ordered, and the connection terminated. There was a second buzz, as the door was unlocked, and the doors swung open to admit them, revealing an elaborately decorated office, with several paintings on the wall. Kim recognized most of them, and could even from where she was, see that they were fakes. Good fakes, but having seen most of the originals up close, she could see the differences from where she stood. Sandra was seated at her desk, in a high backed leather chair, probably Italian in origin. The desk itself was massive roughly four by eight feet. An impressive size, but nothing the two couldn't cross if needed, in a single lunge.

Shego noted instantly, three other ways out of the room. One through the ventilation system, one through a door in the back, which was possibly a bathroom, and one through a door on the right, possibly a bedroom, possibly something else. Both women turned their attention to the woman in the chair. Tall and fit, she was just as cold looking as her voice made her sound. Hair wrapped her head, too dark to be blond, but too light to be brunette. The best either could come up with was very dark, white chocolate.

"Sandra, this is Kim and Shego. And this is Genny." She indicated each of them in turn. Kim and Shego each nodded, while Genny simply inclined her head. "The security forces you asked for."

"These three?" Sandra asked, rising. She moved around her desk, with an odd, fluid movement, that seemed to leave her gliding across the floor with out actually walking. She circled around them, studying each one, without pausing. She returned to her desk after a second pass, and settled to her chair again. "I suppose they'll do. I'm still worried about the Artificial Intelligence." Genny's eyes narrowed, expression showing anger. Kim swallowed nervously.

"Believe me bitch. If I weren't going to keep this secret, I wouldn't have bothered to come. There are things I could be doing with my time that would be so much more fun. However, without my help, chances are you'll be interrupted. You don't really want that, do you?" Genny asked with a flat, even tone, that Kim was sure was going to get them fired. Sandra laughed instead, an expression that looked funny on her face.

"Excellent. Then as long as you three can sign the waiver, you're hired. Miss Possible, you can sign for her." She indicated Genny.

"I can sign for myself thank you." She smiled. "A hologram I might be, but I do have some physical capabilities."

"Really?" Sandra asked, raising an eye brow. "Maybe we'll be able to discuss them later."

"Maybe." Genny answered with a polite nod. Kim and Shego signed the waivers, all standard stuff, except for a small clause about death by magic.

"Magic? You really believe in all that hooey?" Kim asked. Shego fought not to choke, consider some of the things they'd seen and done, but Genny didn't seem surprised.

"Just being cautious Miss Possible. You never know what, or who might attack." Sandra smiled, appearently trying to be comforting. Neither Kim, nor Shego were comforted in the least. Genny signed the waiver with a hancock esque flourish, giving rise to a sigh from Kim.

"You didn't have to be fancy about it." Shego chided. Genny grinned.

"Call it the flaw in my programming. I just can't help showing off." The avatar shrugged. Kim was talking with Sandra.

"Don't worry, our policy of secrey extends to everyone and everything in the complex. You can trust that we won't reveal anything that happens here." Sandra smiled, the kind of smile that sent a chill down Kim's spine.

"Believe me Miss Possible, I have every faith that you won't." The two shook hands. "Now, we're paying for your hotel room in the city, but for reasons I'm sure are obvious, we need to to remain here. Ilene, if you will show them to their room..."

"Of course Sandra. Miss Possible, Miss Go." She faultered on Genny.

"Genny is fine." The avatar smiled. Ilene nodded.

"Genny, this way." The three followed her out of the office, and down the corridor, followed by Gwen. The rooms to which they were lead were spacious, though not extravagant. There was only one bed, but also a full bathroom. "I'm sorry about there being only one bed, but we didn't plan on needing the extra security, and all the two bed rooms are taken."

"This'll be fine, thank you." Kim waved away the concerns. "Tell me, is your boss always like that? Or was it just a special occasion?"

"Like what?" Ilene asked. "She was in a good mood today. If you'll excuse me, I have somethings to do, but I'll be back to give you a tour of the facility later on. There are plans and blueprints on the table, along with a holographic display of the facility. If you need anything else, just let me or Gwen know, and we'll do what we can."

"Thank you, very much." Kim answered, as Ilene left, and she closed the door.

"If that was a good mood, I'd hate to see her in a towering temper." Shego snorted. "So tell me Kimmie, just how suspicious are you?"

"On a scale of one to infinity?" Kim wondered. "I"m fairly close to infinity. You?"

"Not quite that far, but I'm still wary. I get the feeling we aren't being told everything." Shego answered. "And I don't like that."

"Sandra was lying." Genny announced quietly. "I could see her pupils dilating, and her blood pressure was rising everytime she spoke."

"Is the room bugged?" Shego asked. Genny nodded.

"Or at least it was. You should have told me you packed a white noise generator." She giggled at Kim. "Makes my job easier."

"Didn't know I'd need it." Kim replied. "Alright, then if something's going on, there's only one thing to do." The other twolooked at her expectantly. "Study the plans, and look for an alternate exit."


	3. Chapter Three

WWLAOS: You'll just have to wait and see. Genny is a bit conveinent. She's no more observant than a regular person, but she has the power of several supercomputers behind her. She can't do everything though so I use Wade still as well. She can get a signal through where nothing else can though.

* * *

"And this is the cafeteria." Ilene told them, as the tour ended. Most of the facility was living quarters, as well as a main cafeteria, and four small conference rooms. Since it was built into a mountain, and the only ways out seemed to be through the main hangar, and through a small locked exit that lead to a road for deliveries, such as food, and other supplies. Only the head cook, and the supply master had keys to the door. Kim made a mental note to have keys made for her and Shego. The Kimmunicator had a built in laser key duplicator, and she always carried key blocks, incase she needed them. The one thing they weren't shown, was the grand conference room, which had restricted access, and required a hand print, and retinal identification to enter. Shego memorized the names of the short list of people authorized to enter the room. Unsurprisingly, Sandra's name was tops on the list, and neither Ilene, or Gwen were on it.Shego made a mental note to see if Genny had Sandra's retinals on file. The hand print she could get with a vapor wand. "And that about does, it except for the weapon locker, but Gwen can show you that." She waved at the other woman, who had followed them boredly throughout the tour. She perked up at the mention of the locker.

"This way." It was located in a corridor off the main hall, not shown on the map, with a door hidden cleverly in plain sight. Coming from the entrance, no one could see it, but from the other direction, it was visible, but still hidden within the shadows created by the lights. The three watched in fascination as Gwen touched a small rock, and the entire panel swung away. She nodded, and they followed her through the door. It shut behind them, leaving the corridor dark for a moment, before the lights hummed to life, rising slowly to light. At the far end of the corridor, Gwen pulled an ID card, and swiped it through the small panel on the wall. There was a beep, and the door opened, revealing a rack that would have made Adam faint. Some of the weapons even they recognized were one of a kind. Though most of them were large caliber fire arms, there were a number of swords, of varying styles, and designs. "I'm the only one with an access card." She grinned, and winked at them.

"Very impressive. I take it the room is secure?" Shego smiled Gwen nodded.

"The only room in the facility that is." She chuckled. "I'm surprised she can still be seen and heard in here." She pointed to Genny.

"This is why." Genny reached into her abdomen and pulled a small silver device with several small black projections. "A levitational hologenerator. It has force field projection capabilities, which allows for me to become solid, somewhat. Flesh blocks the ability unfortunately." She grinned at Kim and Shego. "It also holds a copy of the AI core inside, so even if I'm cut off from the actual platform..."

"Excellent." Gwen nodded. "Alright, I'll assume you guessed we aren't who we pretend to be."

"GJ?" Kim asked. Gwen giggled, a funny expression from someone so large.

"I am. Ilene is CIA. We were inserted three months ago, which is why we don't have access to the main conference room. They don't trust us." Gwen replied.

"We were the ones that suggested calling you in, because we cannot get communications out, except through a monitored land line in Sandra's office." Ilene answered. "At the moment, we talked the cook into letting us use that exit, and sending homing pigeons back to GJ headquarters."

"Don't worry about that, I've still got an uninterrupted link to the sattelite network." Genny offered. Kim stared at her.

"How, I thought the mountains?" She asked, remembering the Kimmunicators loss of sattelite signal.

"The Kimmunicator only uses a dual band rotating signal. I rotate continually through thirty bands, within an eighty Mhz range." Kim stared. "I can get a signal through anything short of a full magnetic solar storm." Genny simplified.

"Oh. So what's the sitch?" Kim asked Gwen. Ilene was the one to speak.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I know for a fact this is not a women's rights conference." Ilene answered. "There are three 'delegates' already here, and seven more due to arrive in the next three days. The conference is supposed to take place on the same day as the full moon."

"Wait, isn't there a full lunar eclipse that's supposed to take place that night?" Shego asked. Gwen nodded.

"And with the inclusion of that passage about magic in the contract, now I'm worried." Kim confessed. "Genny? How fast can you research rituals that include full moon lunar eclipses?"

"Depends, anywhere from twelve hours to a month. There's an awful lot of religions, and some of it would have to be translated." Genny sighed. "I do have one idea though. I can issue a priority request to the Archive."

"The archive?" Gwen asked. Kim sighed.

"The Vadelaus Archive. It's an out of dimension library, that keeps track of everything. If it's ever been written in any world, in any language, or any dimension, they have a copy. It encompasses an entire planet." Kim sighed.

"That's amazing, how do they do it?" Ilene asked.

"The Bards of Vadelaus." Shego answered. "They move between dimensions, and through time and space, to gather the materials for the library. Ever played a video game, and wonder why the passers by know things your character has taken forever to learn?" Ilene nodded. "Those are the bards. The games are simply mirror images of things that have happened in other dimensions, leaking over to our world, and becoming games."

"And they can travel through time?" Gwen asked, with a look of disbelief.

"The dimensional interface isn't temporally static. When crossing the barrier between dimensions, you can enter at any point in the timeline. The bards are careful to watch for possible paradoxes, which would trap them. It's very embarrassing to have to be rescued from a paradox of your own creation." Genny shrugged. "Paradoxically though, it's impossible to wipe yourself out of the timeline."

"What?" All four asked.

"The act of wiping yourself out would be counteracted by itself. You can't wipe yourself out if you don't exist to wipe yourself out." There was silence. "Never mind."

"Sounds good." Kim shook her head. "Alright, these three people that are here, where are they from?"

"Nigeria, Greece, and Italy." Ilene answered. "Representatives from the Apache Nation from North America, and the Gypsies in Russia arrive tomorrow. Representatives from China and Japan come the day after. Someone from Egypt, the Amazon, and the Aboriginal people of Australia arrive after that." She added, eyes closed as if she was looking at a mental schedule.

"What have you got on the three that are already here?" Shego asked.

"Not much, still waiting for a response." Gwen answered, and glanced at Genny. "Don't suppose you can speed that up, do you?"

"I'll see what I can do." Genny nodded.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Shego asked. Kim choked, and Gwen and Ilene blushed.

"How did you know?" Ilene asked.

"The way you look at each other, and the way you act together. The first clue, was that comment about Gwen and being your personal body guard." Shego grinned, watching Gwen cough delicately.

"I guess we did sort of give it away. We've known each other since high school, but we got into different branches of the government, and lost touch for a while. We met up again about a year or so ago, during a joint op, and we've been together since roughly then." Gwen grinned. "Right?" Ilene nodded.

"Are you two?" Ilene asked.

"Yes and no. See, it was her boyfriend that introduced us to the idea. We had sort of a hate-hate relationship before that point." Kim grinned, elbowing Shego.

"He's got one of those personalities, that's, hard to resist." Shego grinned, at the puzzled expressions of the other two.

"Not to mention that he's a stubborn ass." Genny snorted.

"That too." Shego nodded.

"Sounds like fun." Gwen grinned, and looked at her watch. "We'd better go, before they suspect anything is wrong."

"Right." Kim agreed, and they stepped out. Kim and Shego returned to their room, and Gwen and Ilene went back to work. Genny vanished, heading back to relay the messages to their respective destinations.

* * *

"So, any ideas Kimmie-kins?" Shego asked, as the door shut. Kim checked the white noise generator, and sighed.

"Maybe. You heard the story about Monkey Fist and Ron and the mystical Monkey power?" Shego nodded. "It's possible these women are trying something like that, though what it might be, is beyond me."

"Maybe Genny will have something." Shego shrugged. "Did you notice the names on the list of people with access to the main conference room?"

"Yeah, Sandra was on it, but no one else I knew was there. And we sure aren't. They must be very confident of their security." Kim nodded.

"What would you like to bet, that the air vents connect to the main conference room?" Shego asked.

"A lot for. But more against. I know I wouldn't build something like that without it's own sealed ventilation system. That way it's proof against gas attacks on the rest of the facility." Kim replied. "What about that back door? Think you can pick the lock under duress?"

"Such as?" Shego asked.

"Gunfire pinging off the wall?" Kim asked.

"It'd be easier to simply blow it off it's hinges in a situation like that." Shego pointed out.

"Or have a key." Kim replied, with a confident smirk. "The cook has one, and I can have the Kimmunicator laser cut one for us."

"Beautiful. Think Genny got Sandra's retinal prints on file?" Shego retorted.

"Of course I did. Are you two nuts?" Genny asked, appearing through the door.

"How do you do that?" Kim asked.

"Show up like that? Or walk through the door?" Genny smiled. "The former is just luck, the latter is simply the opposing force field trick. Instead of solidifying the atoms of the air, the generator loosens it's own atoms, so it can pass through things."

"Cool. Now, about those retinal prints..." Shego asked.

"A holographic eye won't work. The scanner measures density, and composition as well as simple patterns. A fake eye might work though." Genny shrugged.

"Great." Kim swallowed. "I don't suppose you happen to have a body part synthesizer on board, do you?" She asked, feeling nasueated.

"Ummm, no, but I'll put you through to Wade." The Kimmunicator chirped.

"Go Kim." Wade answered the line.

"We need a fake eye." Wade choked on the soda he was drinking.

"Okay, who got hurt?" He asked, sounding not only concerned, but hoarse.

"No one, we need to fool a retinal scanner." Kim replied.

"Oh, then I sort of need an original eye." Wade replied.

"See if this is enough." Genny sighed. Wade's eyes widened.

"Yeah, that'll do." He answered. "It won't be transplant grade, but otherwise it should be a perfect match."

"You can grow an eye?" Kim asked. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"You never asked. And it was research project for the government. They wanted to know if it was possible. Turns out it was." He shrugged. "It wasn't really a challenge."

"Thanks, that's all for the moment." Kim replied, sounding ill.

"Any time, I'll send it to your hotel room, alright?" Wade asked. She nodded. "Wade out."

"And I'll pick it up when it arrives." Genny offered. Kim nodded, and headed for the bathroom. Shego chuckled quietly.

"Genny? Can you settle a bet for us?" Shego asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Genny asked.

"Does the main conference room have it's own ventilation system?" Shego asked.

"No, actually, it doesn't have any ventilation. As far as I can tell, it's a complete vacuum." Genny answered.

"Are you serious? Why?" Kim asked from the doorway. She was wiping her mouth off with a towel.

"It's almost as if it's being kept as a clean room." Shego responded.

"Some rituals require absolute inviolability of the site, and this is the best one can get." Genny suggested.

"And now I'm really getting curious." Kim spoke, eyes narrow. "Anyway in besides that front door?"

"Not as far as I can tell. I'll go in later, after everything is shut down." Genny shrugged. "Here's a copy of those files you wanted. Should I give the ladies theirs?"

"Not yet. Did you confirm that they're GJ, and CIA?" Kim asked.

"Yes, they are. As far as I can tell everything checks out. Are you worried that they aren't trustworthy?" Genny wondered.

"She's not, but I am. Something doesn't quite fit." Shego answered, leaning back to look through the files Genny had given her. "Check this out, our lady from greece, is a formally inducted preistess of Artemis."

"And the lovely miss Kellare from Italy is a priestess of the old Roman gods. And Giaharoje is a tribal shamaness." Kim added.

"Genny, can you put a rush on that call to the archive?" Shego asked.

"Will do, good night." Genny vanished.

"Yeah, right." Kim snorted, even knowing the other couldn't hear.


	4. Chapter Four

WWLAOS: It'll make some sense later on in the story. As for the vaccuum, the negative pressure maintains the seals on the doors to contain the room. It also has a neon flush system to keep it from exploding when it's opened. There's no need for an airlock, as it can be rapidly recompressed in twenty-six seconds. And it's my job to keep you wondering.

* * *

"It's very nice to meet you miss Kellare. I look forward to providing security for this conference." Kim nodded, lying through her teeth.

"I hope you can do the job." The tall dark haired woman answered with a calm, almost dead voice. Kim forced herself to remain calm.

"I assure you that I can." She answered politely.

"Greetings miss Giaharoje." Shego nodded, face betraying nothing of the nerves or suspiscion she felt. The shorter, lighter haired woman gave her a piercing stare.

"Are you to take my bags?" The other woman asked, without attempting to be polite about it.

"No ma'am. We're security." Shego answered. "You're bags are being handled already." She nodded towards Gwen, who was gingerly loading the bags onto a trolley.

"Then if you are no use to me, get out of my way." She grunted, and pushed past Shego. Watching them go, Kim moved over to stand beside Shego.

"I don't trust them." She confided.

"I'd hate to meet whoever taught them manners." Shego replied. "But that's no reason not to trust them. There are several hundred thousand other reason's that could take that prize." She snorted.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Shego asked, as they crawled through the ventilation system over Sandra's office.

"Of course I am. We have to hear the conversations that take place in there, and since they keep finding the ones in the office itself, the vents are the only place to hide them." Kim whispered back. It was the first time they'd had a chance to get into the vents, since they'd been completely wiped out the past two days, making sure the security was perfect.

"Alright. I'll move onto the conference rooms then." Shego replied with a slight sigh of surrender. She backed out of the vent tunnel, and went around a corner. Kim turned back to the vent, and began to crawl farther forwards, when she heard voices in the office.

"So, is all in preparation?" Came a voice Kim did not recognize.

"Yes, the room is clean and clear, and being kept under positive pressure now. The few days at vacuum will have cleared out any contaminents. Now the neon will keep them from returning." Sandra replied smoothly, and without any trace of emotion. Kim shuddered involuntarily.

"And have the sacrifices arrived?" It was Giaharoje. Kim was further startled, though what the woman meant about sacrifices, she could only guess. Sandra gave her part of the answer.

"Two of the five. The others will come in the morning. Then we can begin." Sandra spoke calmly.

"Excellent." Came the voice Kim didn't know. She placed the bug, and slid backwards out of the vent, and into the main tunnel. She met Shego coming the other way.

"We've got problems." They spoke at the same instant.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda." Kim found herself unable to resist the jibe. Shego rolled her eyes.

"Fun later Kim, now we've got a serious problem. I heard a number of the so called 'delegates' talking. They're going to try and kill Sandra." Shego snorted.

"And Sandra, Giaharoje, and some one I've never heard before, were talking in Sandra's office. Something about sacrifices. She said two of the five were here, and that the other three come in the morning." Kim shook her head. "Do you think she could mean us?"

"It's possible, but I'm betting they've discovered Ilene and Gwen. We need to warn them." Shego replied. "Come on." She slipped past Kim, and led the way through the passages, until they reached the vent over looking Ilene and Gwen's room. Neither was there. Kim turned away instantly, and led the way to their room, where Gwen and Ilene were waiting. Kim dropped from the ceiling, followed right away by Shego, who lit her hands, wary still of any traps.

"What's the matter?" Kim asked.

"We came to warn you, that Sandra is on the warpath. She seems to keep finding listening devices in her office. She thinks you two are doing it." Ilene answered. "How in hell did you two get up there?" She asked, pointing to the vent, on the ceiling, a good ten feet above them.

"Boosters?" Shego grinned. Kim found herself resisting the urge to knock the air out of the other woman's lungs, and decided she'd definitely been around Shego and Adam too long.

"Shego gave me a hand up, and I pulled her after me. We wanted to warn you, that we think that Sandra has discovered your identities, and she..." Kim stopped there, as everything went black.


	5. Chapter Five

WWLAOS:Because Kim suspected they were the two sacrifices that Sandra was talking about, and that she'd discovered Gwen and Ilene.

* * *

Kim woke, to find herself in her own room, with Shego laying on the bed beside her, as if nothing had happened. Shego grunted, and rolled over slightly, however, due to position, she fell off the side. There was a thud that Kim fought an urge to giggle at, and then Shego's head reappeared over the side of the bed.

"What the hell happened last night?" Shego asked. "I have a head ache that feels like I got hit with Behemoth. You?" Kim nodded now feeling a dull ache across the back of her skull. She reached up to rub it, when her arm collided with something on the other side. Shego pushed her self up higher, as Kim turned the other way to look. Gwen and Ilene were on the other side, both still asleep. Kim rolled away, almost crashing into Shego as she rolled off. All four were still dressed, but that was the least of Kim's worries. Looking around she noticed one major difference in the room. There was nothing where the door should have been. Shego noted something else. "The vent isn't where it's supposed to be."

"And the door is gone." Kim finished, pushing to her feet. "We'd better wake them." She pointed to the two sleeping women. Shego nodded, and started around the bed, when Sandra's voice echoed into the room.

"Don't worry about it Miss Possible. You will not be around much longer to care." The voice called with a note of disgust in it. "We had hoped that you would join us, but it seems you are far too nosy for your own good. As it stands, now we will simply have to sacrifice you, and add your own power to ours. I do hope you enjoyed your stay."

"Don't worry Kimmie. We can cut our way out of here." Shego grinned, reaching down to wake the other two. They shot up, and looked around.

"What happened?" Ilene asked. Shego explained it, as Kim checked her person for her equipment. She had nothing she'd been carrying the night before, except for the tazer ring Wade had given her. She sighed. Shego moved up beside her.

"Where shall I cut?" She asked. Kim pointed to where the door should have been.

"That's the best bet. They had to bring us in somehow." Kim replied. Shego nodded, and brought her hands up. Plasma arced from them, and began to work at melting the metal. After ten minutes, there was no progress of worth. "Try the vent." Kim suggested. Shego nodded, unable to speak from the exertion. After another few moments, she aimed for the vent and fired. It took only a few moments to disintegrate the vent, as it was little more than aluminum. Gwen gave Kim and hand up into the vent as Shego rested on the floor. The vent shaft was nearly vertical, and the fans turned lazily overhead, drawing air from above, and passing it through a number of heating coils to warm it, before it was pumped in. It was she realized, entirely self contained, and with no over head exit vent. Shego could probably blast the fans away, but they'd be barraged with molten metal in the effort. She dropped back out of the vent with a disgusted sigh.

"Anything?" Ilene asked. Kim shook her head.

"There's no way out that won't cause problems." The wall that Shego had been blasting opened now, framing seven women, four holding assault rifles in the light from outside. The three in the center were pushed in, and the wall closed.

"Dirty rotten witch!" One of them screamed. Kim offered a hand to the other two, helping them to their feet. "I'll kill you as soon as I get out of here bitch!"

"Reminds me of you." Kim grinned at Shego.

"Oh shush." Shego replied. "Shego, Kim Possible, Ilene, and Gwen. Might I ask?" She offered to the three new comers.

"Liandra, Priestess of Isis." The woman who had been yelling replied, inclining her head.

"My tribal name is very difficult to pronounce, so I have been nick named Kelly." The australian woman replied with a short bow.

"Juanita." Was all the last said. "I sense great powers from the two of you. You are closely associated with a magical being of great power. Yet it's tainted somehow. Interesting."

"Did you see how they unlocked the door?" Shego asked Liandra.

"Yes, a code on the door on the other side. A five number code on a ten-key pad, but I didn't see the code." She replied.

"Shego, do you think that Genny can get us out of here?" Kim asked suddenly.

"I don't know if she can even hear us. We can try though." Shego replied. Kim nodded, and inhaled. Shego waved the others towards the floor and covered her ears. The others mimicked her.

"GENNY!" Kim's voice carried up the vent, and out into the air around them. Sandra was who responded.

"Don't bother calling for your AI. It was destroyed shortly after we captured you. A pity, it refused to join us." Sandra laughed nastily, and then the sound cut off. Kim found herself dumbstruck.


	6. Chapter Six

WWLAOS: We'll have to see about that, won't we? And it's not unassailable, but it's there to make Kim mad.

* * *

"They can't have destroyed Genny, Kim." Shego offered. "She's to smart for that. They probably just think they got her."

"I don't know about that. They had some seriously powerful..." Gwen started, then trailed off, noticing Shego's glare. Kim was not heart broken, but instead mad, and Shego was trying to calm her down.

"Liandra. Where was this pad exactly?" Kim asked. Liandra rose from the bed, and crossed to the wall, and drew a line with her finger, around where it should have been.

"But it's on the other side of the wall. You'd have to burn through it to play with it's wiring." Ilene spoke up, assuming that's what Kim was going to do.

"I don't have to burn through anything." Kim snorted. "Step back." She ordered Liandra, and then focused on the wall, palm pressed against it. She centered not only her mind, but her entire being. Then she began. The air seemed to thicken about her and after a moment she smiled an icy smile. "Got you, you little bitch." She muttered half to herself. A moment later, the door slid open. Shego stared.

"How in hell did you do that?" She asked.

"I don't need to see what I'm moving for telekinesis. I just need to know where it is." Kim replied, and advanced. Gwen and Shego followed close, while Ilene and the others held back just a bit. As the three came into the main room, they caught four of the five other women looking the other way. Kim's right arm flashed up, and Giaharoje went flying, crashing into the woman that had arrived with her. Shego's arms came up, and blasted another woman away, and she crumpled to the floor in a heap as she hit. Gwen crossed to the other two, before they could pick up the weapons on the floor and clothes-lined them without slowing. Sandra and two other women entered, each bearing a weapon that remarkably resembled a grenade launcher. All three wore gas masks. Before anyone could react, rounds began to fire, catching Shego and Gwen in the stomach. The rounds began to billow smoke, enveloping the pair and then Ilene and the others. Kim shifted tactics, and time decelerated. She realized as round broke from Sandra's weapon, that the other woman was unaffected. As Kim collapsed into a heap, time reaccelerated.

* * *

Kim woke, to find herself still in the room she'd broken into earlier, though she was no longer on the floor. Fear flooded her, when she realized two things. First, she was once more chained to the wall, and second that she was now completely naked. The latter fact was not lessened in the slightest, as she looked around, and saw that so to was everyone else in the room. Shego's powers flickered fit fully, since it seemed she could only call them with a certain amount of blood in her veins, and as pale as her arms were, there wasn't enough.

"Now this night we call upon the moon goddess Athara. Through your power, and your might, we seek the blessing of the goddesses of humanity. Give us power, give us strength, and let us claim woman's rightful place as rulers of this earth!" Sandra intoned. The other women, those that had been revived, and the two she had entered with repeated the chant in other languages, including Latin, and one that did not seem to be anything Kim had heard before. Though there was no outside egress to the room, Kim could clearly see moonlight appear on the floor. The room was a massive semi-circle, with a raised dias in the middle, encircled with four descending and widening rings. Each of the rings held a symbol representing a phase of the moon. A memory that was not Kim's own penetrated Kim's mind.

Five hundred years before and high on a mountain top, five women stood, around an altar that was a perfect match for the one before her, and they to were calling on the goddess Athara. But not for destruction, instead for life. Each of them wished to carry a child to term healthy. Moonlight came down and a woman appeared in the middle of the circle. With a few words in Latin, she blessed them all, and then receeded into the sky. Though she wasn't entirely sure how she knew it, Kim gained knowledge.

Athara was a two aspected moon goddess. One was the mother, who granted blessings and represented life. Always benevolent, she tolerated men as a neccesary force. The other aspect was the destroyer, who brought power and death. She was vicious, and petty, and hated men with a passion. Both aspects answered only the call of women, and neither would show in the prescence of men. It was the latter aspect Sandra and the others were calling.

"Now this night, we beg to appear the Goddess Athara. In return for your aid, and our power, we offer these sacrifices." Sandra's arm encompassed Kim, Shego, and the others.

"No, you can't." Kim snapped, struggling with her bonds.

"But they can." Came a new, resonant voice, that seemed to echo around the room. In the center of the moon light, stood a woman, no less than seven feet tall, long flowing hair shifting colors through all those found naturally among women. "Tainted sacrifices, but they will suffice. These two though, I have a different plan in mind." As she spoke, she was moving across the floor, though her legs were not so much as twitching. The two she spoke of were Kim and Shego, and her hand brushed the cheek of each as she moved.

"A different plan mistress? What need you of us?" Sandra asked. The entity smiled.

"Quite simple. Kill the others, then we will drain the powers and abilities from those two. You will each recieve a share of them, and then you will be invincible." The goddess began to move back to the center of the dias, as the five women surrounding it each lifted a knife that had appeared before them, then turning towards the other five women, who began to jerk about in a vain effort to free themselves.


	7. Chapter Seven

WWLAOS: And these are worse. They're psychotic, evil/weird goddess worshiping feminists. Athara is goddess who has run afoul of men, both human and divine before, and been soured.

* * *

That was when it all came apart. Music flared to life around them, seemingly with no source, but Kim recognized the song. Wagner's 'Ride of the Valkyries'. Genny materialized in the middle of the room. She was dressed in her usual blue camo tank top, and shorts, bearing a four foot long sword in either hand.

"This room was supposed to be sealed to magic!" Giaharoje roared at Sandra.

"It's not magic, but she can't hurt..." Sandra's word died in her throat as she did, Genny's blade lashing around to sever the corrotid artery and make sure of the strike. The woman behind Genny lunged, but the sword in Genny's other hand punched through her lung, and she collapsed coughing up blood. Giaharoje lashed out with her own knife pulling into a feint as the first blade cut up across her chest, sending a spray of blood splattering the women chained to the wall. Athara roared in defiance and lightning sizzled out from her right palm, disrupting Genny's holo display for a moment. The three remaining women saw the generator hidden in her form and lunged for it. Genny twisted and the weapons appeared to lash out and shatter the bonds holding Shego's arms. Genny vanished in a puff, as the women appeared to hit the generator. Shego lashed out in two separate directions at once. One down betweenKim's feet, and the other overher head, melting the chains above her arms, freeing them. The second blast freed Kim's legs. Kim lunged forwards crashing into Giaharoje, sending them both tumbling to the floor, wrestling for the knife.

Shego blasted at Gwen's chain's freeing her, but a half-hearted thrust scored across her right shoulder, and she turned away to deal with that threat. The third remaining woman turned to Athara.

"Mistress, give me the power and I can defeat them in your name. Take the fallen ones as sacrifices!" She called out, pointing to the two women Genny had killed.

"So be it." Athara's arms rose, one draining the blood and dying strength from the bodies, the other lashing out to give power to the other woman. As the power was about to impact her, she jerked sideways, and Genny was in her place as the powers intersected. Genny jerked up right, feeling the power flow. The generator was pushed out of her back, as she took a physical form. She inhaled deeply, and then exhaled.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout." Genny grinned, and swung forwards to attack the stunned goddess.

Kim and Giaharoje meanwhile, rolled across the floor, alternately fighting the knife away from their own throats, or trying to pull it away from the other. "I don't want to hurt you!" Kim snarled at one point.

"But you must die for me to gain power." Gia returned, and brought her leg up to knee Kim in the stomach. She half-succeeded, as Kim's brought her legs up, and wrapped them around the others waist and then twisted them around, so Kim was on top, and gave her the leverage to twist apart the other woman's grip on the knife. The knife clattered as it impacted the wall. A few quick punches later, the other woman was unconscious on the floor, as Kim stood, surveying the remains of the room. Shego's opponent was down, knife sticking out of her right arm, blood appeared to be running from the wound, although slowly. Shego was freeing the others, and Genny?

She was dancing clear of the lightning the goddess was throwing at her. "I am a god, a higher being, you cannot win!" Athara screamed.

"I don't have to. I just have to distract you for a short time, until my backup arrives." Genny answered. "That's long enough." Genny stopped moving and Athara lifted her arm to take advantage of the lull in motion. Lightning flickered out, but instead of moving at Genny, it curved around and vanished behind Athara. She spun around. Six women stood behind her, four front in the line, a woman with an owl on her right shoulder, in full armor and carrying a shield. To her left, a woman carrying a bow and arrow, in a hunters outfit, and to her right, a blonde woman, looking more than a little bored.

"Athena. Diana. Aphrodite." Athara stepped backwards.

"For being the submissive aspect, you cause an awful lot of trouble." Diana chided.

"A pity your ceremony did not go as planned, or we would have been honor bound to assist you in creating your super warriors." Athena sighed in disapproval.

"Super warriors? Don't you mean super babes?" Aphrodite asked with a half grin. The two more serious deities ignored both her and the comment.

"For now, I believe it is our duty to seal you away for another ten thousand years or so." Diana smiled raising her hand.

"You are right my sister." Athena's hand rose.

"Wait." A fourth voice, this one male spoke. "Athara's role is not finished in the grand game. I ask you lenience 'til her part is completed. Then you may bind her.

"And what in return will we receive?" Aphrodite asked coyly.

"What ever you want." Came the answer. Athena and Diana sighed, hands falling.

"Agreed. We will spare her for now. You will deliver her unto us when her part is finished." Athena replied.

"And Aphrodite can have our favors." Diana snorted, before vanishing. Aphrodite giggled, and left, the three second stringers disappearing with out so much as a word. Athena turned to Genny.

"Why did you fight them?" She asked.

"Why not?" Genny asked. Kim found herself affronted, that the AI was talking to a Diety that way. Athara seemed to be trying to slink away. Kim considered saying something, but Athena beat her to the punch.

"Stop right there. I am not finished with you, and you will wait until I am ready for you. The rest of you may go and clean up. Gwen, Ilene, and the remaining delegates, except for the three who were trying to partake in the ritual left. Those three Kim and Shego tied up, and left sitting in the corner. Athena eyed Kim and Shego as they came to stand behind Genny. "You will stand with her?" They nodded solemnly. "Good. Why not? I do not understand your answer."

"Sorry, habit. I mean, why should I have not fought them? It was wrong what they were trying to do, and no one else could, so why shouldn't I?" Genny shrugged, figuring it was a good enough answer.

"Why not simply free your friends, so that they could fight, without injuring anyone?" Athena asked. Genny narrowed her eyes.

"If they would engage in combat, I'll fight them. I started the fight to protect my friends, and I would do it again. You're sounding awfully pacifistic for being a warrior goddess." Genny snorted, folding her arms. Kim swallowed hard unsure what the goddess was going to do, at what seemed to Kim to be an affront to her power. Athena laughed out loud.

"A good answer. It is my judgement, that you should be rewarded for aiding your friends. So I give you the power that the others would have gained had they completed their attempt. Worry not that anyone will be harmed. I have far more power than Athara, and need no sacrifices to do this. Now take form, and life, and retain what you once were. You are now a live being, and at the same time, a being of energy and technology. You may now exist in either form, and retain full control over your electronic form while you are living tissue. And I fixed that while I was at it." Athena smiled placidly, and vanished.

"Well, that was new." Shego muttered.


	8. Chapter Eight

WWLAOS: She is a war machine after all, but you're right, she's not usually that violent. I'll go back, and re-write Shego's release of the others. Genny didn't summon them, they were alerted when Athara reappeared. It just took some time to get organized.

* * *

Genny is, for the purposes of description, a shape shifter with a matter, and energy form. Injuries suffered in human form are retained in energy form, though they heal somewhat faster. In human form, she's unable to access the hover pad, but in energy form, she can't be too far away without the generator. And growth and development? He developed into an arrogant asshole. I think it was worthy of being negated.

"Miss Possible, Miss Shego, I do not know how we can thank you for this." Liandra said with a shake of her head, and offer of her hand. "If it were not for you, we'd be dead."

"Don't worry, it's what we do." Kim responded, shaking the other woman's hand. "Besides, we were in danger too."

"Ma'am? The chopper is ready. It will take you to the airport and then your jet is waiting to fly you home. Complients of Global Justice." Gwen spoke up from behind them. Liandra nodded, shook Shego's hand, and turned away. Moments later the chopper was lifting away from the air pad, heading away from the complex.

"So, what's going to happen to the remaining cult members?" Shego asked Gwen.

"It's technically under Swiss jurisdiction, though since it's a fairly close secret, we might be able to convince them into letting on that we got them in international air space." Gwen grinned mischeviously. "So, what are you girls doing?" She asked. Ilene sighed, appearing behind the larger woman.

"Nothing that involves us. Now come on." She grabbed Gwen by the arm, and drug her away, the other woman laughing. Genny appeared in two locations at once, one over the side of the airpad, the other from the doorway, eating a crueller.

"Guys ready to go?" Genny asked around a mouthful of pastry.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Kim snorted with laughter. "I guess we should get back to the boys, and keep them out of trouble."

"Oh hell no you don't." Shego snorted. "I've still got a full week of vacation left, and I'm going to use it. Even if you spend it tied up in the hotel room." Shego stopped, and giggled. "Not my thing, but Adam would love to hear about that." Kim gave Shego and ill look.

"Please tell me you aren't serious." She asked. Shego stared at her without blinking. "Ewww..." Shego shrugged.

"Never know what you like until you try it. I did, and I didn't. He never mentioned it again. Doubt he'll bother you with it though. Something about red heads being too much trouble to keep calm." Shego turned towards Genny starting to walk away.

"Wait, you mean he thinks I can't do it?" Kim asked. Shego shrugged again.

"If that's the way you want to take it." She answered simply.

With this story completed, I can now write Of Dragon Souls, the next story in the line.


End file.
